Caption Comedy Videos
Here is a list of caption comedy videos of Bear in the Big Blue House Videos. =Notices= Example shows what it actully said. =Videos= A Berry Bear Christmas Full Funniest Captions :Bear: Every creature using PC arms. Every creature is at peace, on this Christmas Eve. :No One: This. (That was only Luna rising when magic sparkle sounds are heard) :Bear: Humor pure to fall hope. Wow! You look beautiful! :Luna: Be mom as I was getting to rise this winter's eve. As I was getting the rise this winter's eve. :Luna: Even on Christmas eat just lose. There is just something about the air on Christmas Eve. Just Listen... :Luna: Evenings during the year that Iran's, this is my. Of all the evenings during the year that I rise, this is my... I Was Just Thinking Funniest Captions :Bear: come %uh, has go find boom. Come on. Let's go find her. :Bear: Mom fishies it's so good to see you Luna. Ah, there she is. It's so good to see you Luna. Shape of a Bear Funniest Captions None yet. Share, Bear Funniest Captions None yet. Magic in the Kitchen Funniest Captions :Luna: I don't want the night to get loans. I don't want the night to get lonely without me. :Bear: Might David thing to cook. My favorite thing to cook. :Luna and Bear: But nada barey pancakes in you. Banana Berry Wheat Pancakes (laughs) Listen Up! Funniest Captions :Bear: He to window in my friend moon is tonight. I wonder where my friend Luna is tonight. :Bear: Now maybe feel ok up in the sky, we can find here. '''Maybe if we look up in the sky, we can find her. :Bear: Mom she uses who! '''Ah, there she is! :Luna: Means lou everybody. Well hello, Bear. Hello everybody. :Luna: Here now you know what it's like for me, to always be out here up in the sky haha. Now you know what it's like for me, to always be out here up in the sky. Welcome to Woodland Valley (1) Funniest Captions :Bear: I'll she is hello noonan. Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. :Bear and Luna: Books they can't ruined games. We just have to figure out all those books that got ruined. Yes. :Luna: Embed Blaenau I am. Well, I am the moon. :Luna: Speaking which bag ok. Speaking of which, I better be getting back. Welcome to Woodland Valley (2) Funniest Captions :Bear: Seeing do you see her and help me. Now, where is she? Do you see her? :Luna: Number although wonderful places in Woodland Bali. I was just shining my light on all the wonderful places in Woodland Valley. :Luna: Graham it's time for me to go up in the sky and shine on all the other communities in the world, and bring much peace to the world is hacking yes. '''Well, it's time for me to go up in the sky and shine on all the other communities in the world, and bring as much peace to the world as I can.